Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and more particularly, to a pneumatic tire in which sipes are formed in a land part of a tread part.
Background Art
In the related art, cuts which are called sipes are formed in a land part such as a block or rib provided in a tread part of a pneumatic tire. The sipes have the edge effect or water removal effect, and enhance travelling performance and braking performance in an ice/snow road surface or the like (hereinafter, referred to as snow performance), which are disclosed in JP-A-2002-264614, JP-A-2003-63213, JP-A-2009-286276 and JP-A-5-112107, for example.